


Condition

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Rollo’s support was not free.





	1. Chapter 1

Watching as all the Frankish warriors Reaching the docks Ivar felt much excitement for the next battle.

Surely Lagertha had never expected him to have so many recruits so soon, by all the Gods he didn’t know he’d have this many.

He figured his disowned uncle would would send a small portion of his army, but what he got was nearly triple the men he’d lost in his last battle.

Ivar looked around for his brother, they had to speak battle strategy now that they had a larger army.

At last he saw Hvitserk jumping off one of the boats, but he didn’t look as Ivar thought he would.

He wasn’t smiling, ready to boast about how many men he’d convinced Rollo to spare for them; instead he had a rather tired look on his face.

‘Brother.’ Hvitserk greeted, placing his forehead on Ivar’s.

The younger placed hand on the back of Hvitserk’s neck in return.

‘I am glad you have returned, and with so many ships.’ 

‘Yeah, well don’t thank me yet, they were not free.’ Hvitserk sighed as he pulled away and sat beside his brother.

‘What do you mean? I thought he said you only need ask.’ Ivar questioned.

‘He did, but he was only willing to give five ships and five hundred warriors. I asked for more and he said he’d more than triple the offer if I agreed to his terms.’

‘What terms?’ Ivar asked, his voice going darker as he hoped his brother hadn’t done something foolish.

Hvitserk looked apologetic but before he could speak a loud splash was heard.

Ivar turned to see a rather large Frankish man had been pushed into the water, on the dock in front of that man was a woman unlike any other.

She wore dark red clothes he had never seen before, and she was yelling at the man in a language Ivar had never heard of.

‘She was his condition, in return for giving his support she is our problem now.’ Hvitserk sighed.

Ivar turned from shouting woman to his brother in shock.

‘He gave all these men and ships…to get rid of one woman?’

‘I know…’ Hvitserk said running a hand down his face.

‘I should have asked for more ships.’ he added.

Ivar was both stunned and intrigued, was this woman so troublesome?

Just as he finished that thought the woman turned from the man being pulled from the sea and faced him.

Her eyes were as dark the night sky, her hair was covered by cloth and in between her brows there was a blood red jewel. Her eyes were lined with coal and her lips were as red as the blood of a sacrifice. 

She was beautiful.

She hissed something at them in her strange tongue before bringing up a strip of cloth that hung from her hair wrap to cover her face, leaving only her eyes visible before she turned and walk toward the beach.

‘Who is she?’

‘She apparently was a princess of one the Mediterranean countries we had raided, their King wanted Rollo’s word that the Franks wouldn’t return to their country again and in return he “gifted” Rollo his daughter to do with what ever he felt.’ Hvitserk explained.

‘So if she was his gift why is he so keen to give her away.’

‘The King didn’t tell Uncle Rollo about the woman’s stubbornness, her violence or why she was the only of his twelve daughters not married.’ 

‘Why not?’ Ivar asked, how had no man taken claim of such a treasure.

Hvitserk scoffed, pointing at the woman who was now kneeling in the sand.

‘Look at her, she is large.’ he said.

Ivar looked to her and now that it was pointed out he could see beneath her large flowy clothes she seemed to have a fuller figure.

‘We are stuck with her too, Rollo had me swear on my ring we wouldn’t kill her.’ Hvitserk said.

‘To let a woman like that go our uncle truly is an old fool.’ Ivar said to himself.

‘What is her name?’ Ivar asked.

‘Princess (Y/N).’

Ivar didn’t say it out loud, but he knew that that woman wouldn’t be a princess for long.

She would be his Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar gets to speak with this new strange woman.

As hard as it was for Ivar to stay focused he managed to make a very strong battle strategy.

Just as they had all agreed on the plan a Frank came into the tent.

“Why have you disturbed us?” Ivar asked in English.

“The princess is demanding an audience with the Sons of Ragnar Lothbrok.”

Ivar translated the message to his brother and ally.

‘How can she demand anything? She is a slave.’ Finehair said.

‘I don’t think she knows that, and as strong as she is you learn not to tell her otherwise.’ Hvitserk sighed as she stood.

‘She is strong?’ Ivar asked.

‘Stronger than any shieldmaiden I’ve ever seen, she is brute strength hidden behind elegance.’ 

Ivar looked down to hide his smile as he stood and grabbed his crutch, more and more he became excited to speak with this woman.

Ivar and Hvitserk followed behind the solider as he lead them to a tent that had been set far away from the rest.

Inside the woman sat in the center, kneeling as she had on the beach.

Up close she looked even more beautiful, Ivar could now see all the bright colors hidden in her dark eyes. She had changed her clothes, these were far more complex than what was on the beach.

So much jewelry Ivar didn’t know one person could where so much.

‘She doesn’t speak our language.’ Hvitserk whispered.

“Do you speak English?” Ivar asked in the foreign language.

‘I speak more languages than I care to count.’ she said in Norse, her eyes snapping to Hvitserk.

‘And I understood every word you spoke of me on the ship.’ she snapped.

‘Don’t expect me to apologize, after the way you acted on the journey I’m glad you understood every word of what I said.’ Hvitserk dismissed.

Ivar was very impressed, he had yet to meet a person of a different faith that spoke his language.

‘Good, then we can talk, why did you summon us? And what makes you think you have the right to demand anything here?’ Ivar asked.

She looked down and smiled to herself in amusement.

‘I have found that when you ask for what you want people believe they can say no, but you when you make a demand it gets you what you need. I have summoned you here because I want you both to know my place.’ she said.

‘You are going to tell us your place?’ Hvitserk scoffed.

‘Yes, from what you said on the boat you seem to think me a weak slave that you now own. I am neither of those things; I am not weak, nor am I a slave and you do not own me. I am Princess (Y/N), fifth daughter of King Agai and you will treat me as such.’ she said in a voice that demanded respect.

‘Your father handed you over to Rollo like cattle.’ Hvitserk said.

‘I offered myself to him…to save my people from your raids. I made my choice of my own free will, and at no point did I change my title to slave.’ 

‘Alright, Princess…what is it you ask of us?’ Ivar asked.

‘I ask for nothing; I demand you give me shelter once you win this war, and that I be allowed to continue to practice my beliefs.’ the princess negotiated. 

‘And in return we will receive…’

‘I speak many languages, and your people like to travel to many lands; I can translate. I also know a great deal of battle strategy that has won my father many battles. Must I explain the power in knowledge?’

‘Not to me.’ Ivar said.

He looked at his brother for a second before turning back to the woman.

‘We accept your terms, once we take Kattegat you will have a room in the great hall, but-’

‘But?’ she asked.

‘You are to share that room with me.’

‘I will not.’ she rejects.

‘You will, you see you may not be a slave but you do belong to us and I like to keep a close eyes on my property, and you strike my as an ambition woman and its better to keep ambitious people close to you.’

‘You want to make sure I don’t betray you.’ she said.

‘Nice to see you are also smart.’ he said.

‘Well I am not beautiful so I might as well be smart, that’s what my father says.’ she said as she stood.

Ivar was shocked by the mix of emotions that rushed through him at her words; anger at her father for telling her such a thing and sad that she believed it.

‘Well at least you will be useful.’ Hvitserk said in annoyance.

‘And at least I will not be sharing a room with you, you ogreish rapist.’ she glared.

‘Didn’t rape you did I?’ he smirked.

‘You couldn’t if you tried, I’d have thrown you off the ship like a fish too small for a child’s dinner.’ she snarled.

‘You think so?’

Fast as lightning she pulled a knife from her sleeve ant threw it. between his legs, nicking the fabric of his trousers on his left inner thigh.

‘Yes, I think so.’ she said calmly, a completer contrast of her previous state.

‘I think we are done here, Sons of Ragnar. My journey was long and I wish to rest, have a nice day.’ she said.

Ivar did not want to leave her tent, he wanted to stay and see what else this Valkyrie of a woman would do next.

‘Let us leave Ivar, before she throws another fit.’ Hvitserk said.

Ivar grunted as he turned to leave.

‘And Hvitserk.’ she said, making them turn back.

‘I’m far too much woman for a worm like to handle.’ she smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar gets to know a bit more about (Y/N) during a feast.

Ivar was enchanted with (Y/N).

There was no other way to say it, anything the woman did fascinated him more than anything.

The graceful way she walked, the way she met the eyes of anyone who tried to look at her secretively, how she dressed and spoke.

Even Ivar didn’t know how he managed to do anything productive with this woman on his mind night and day.

‘Do you have a problem, Ivar?’ Hvitserk asked as he sat next to his brother during the feast.

They were celebrating a battle and a war won. Lagertha, Bjorn and Ubbe were on the run like cowards.

They would be captured soon enough, Ivar expected that in no more than a month they’d be in his dungeon.

‘What problem could I have? With all the Gods have blessed us with what possibly could possibly be wrong?’ he smiled earning a few cheers from some of his warriors.

‘We are blessed but we do still have a thorn in our sides.’ Hvitserk said, motioning to (Y/N).

The Muslim woman was sitting with a few slaves, who looked very worried they would be punished for sitting.

She seemed to have to repeatedly soothe their worries, and she even ordered a solider to bring her more food so she could let them eat with her. 

‘What is the problem, our uncle asked us to keep her so we will.’ Ivar said.

‘She is the problem, already there are soldiers who obey her when you are the leader.’ Hvitserk said.

It was true, she had a presence that simply demanded respect, one look in her eyes and you knew that it was better not to disrespect her.

‘She is under my protection and is an ally to us, she will help us conquer even more of England and as she says we need a translator; I only speak the two languages.’ Ivar said.

‘I am not stupid; I see what this is Ivar…you fancy her.’ Hvitserk smiled.

‘Shut up.’ Ivar dismissed.

‘Of course you would pick the most difficult woman to be your first love.’ his brother teased.

‘So what if I find her fascinating, she is a beautiful woman. Only natural for me to take interest.’ Ivar smiled as he watched the woman.

‘Not for you Ivar, in all your years I’ve never seen you take any interest in woman, not even Margrethe seemed to truly interest you.’ 

‘I didn’t feel anything for her, not even attraction.’ Ivar sighed, turning to face his brother.

‘Well I wish you the best of luck, hopefully that mad woman doesn’t kill you, Skol.’ Hvitserk smiled and raised his horn.

As Ivar went to raise his horn he noticed (Y/N) standing and walking toward them.

‘I would like to congratulate your success in battle, Skol as you say.’ she smiled raising her chalice.

‘Skol.’ Ivar smiled, watching as she downed her drink wincing at the ale’s taste.

Her eyes were a bit glazed over, it would seem she was drunk.

‘My father rarely let me and my sisters have wine, didn’t want us getting out of line. One glass during a political dinner, nothing more and straight to bed after that.’ she ranted taking a seat across from the two brothers.

‘Maybe you should take his advice now and go to your chamber.’ Ivar laughed.

‘No, why would I do that now? I am here with men of a different faith, where even your slaves seem to have more freedom than woman of my kingdom. Why not have a bit of fun and enjoy it.’

‘Your world tell me about it.’ Ivar said.

‘So that you may use the information to conquer my world? I’d rather not, I’m not that drunk, but I will say it is very different for our women and yours.’ she sighed sadly.

‘We are so repressed we might as well be slaves…objects even. We save our virginity until we are married to a man our father picks, then that man can do whatever he pleases with us. Beat us, rape us, humiliate us, impregnate us and use us.’ 

Her voice was so sad and filled with sorrow, how Ivar missed the power her voice had before.

‘Saving your virginity? Your people are mad.’ Hvitserk said taking a large swig of his drink.

‘Men want to be the first to have a woman, like she is a new item.’ she spat, the anger that Ivar was so attracted to returning.

‘So since you are unmarried…’ Ivar suggested.

‘I am a princess, I had to set an example and be virtuous; I was obviously no man’s pick for a wife either.’ she said before stopping a slave and asking her to refill her chalice and instructing her to sit at the table with the others.

‘Why do you speak of yourself like this?’ Ivar asked.

‘By the Gods.’ Hvitserk groaned as he got up and moved to another table.

‘Like what?’ she asked.

‘As if you are undesirable.’ Ivar said sitting back in his chair.

‘I prefer not to lie, not even to myself; I am too large and I eat too often. My father said I was his favorite so he spoiled me as a child, I wanted for nothing and it shows.’ she started.

‘My father aside, I am the only of my father’s daughters to receive no offers for marriage. Not even my status as princess made up for my looks and refusal to serve.’ she said.

‘The men of your culture must be fools to not see your beauty.’ Ivar said, feeling strange saying such things.

She looked stunned by his words, as if no one had ever said such a thing to her, but then her face twisted in rage.

In an instant she had threw her drink in Ivar’s face.

‘Clever to try and deceive me, but as I said, I am not that drunk…nor am I as stupid as you are heartless.’ she hissed before she stood up and stored out of the great hall.

The hall was silent as they looked to the unpredictable ruler of the great army.

Ivar sighed and began laughing, wiping his face.

Slowly the crowd began to to laugh along and things eased back into their relaxed mood.

Once the moment had passed and everyone had gone back to their conversations Hvitserk took his seat beside Ivar once more.

‘How do you feel about her now, still infatuated.’ he teased.

‘No.’ Ivar sighed.

‘Thank the Gods, now you will think clearly and we-’

‘I think I may love her now.’ he smiled.

‘Of course you do.’ Hvitserk scoffed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar was warned he wouldn’t be ready for (Y/N) when he found her waiting in his chamber…he should have listened.

After the scene she had caused in the Great Hall Ivar found himself eager to get to the bed chamber that she was to share with him. 

He placed two of his biggest bodyguards by his chamber to assure she did go in and didn’t try to leave.

Despite his excitement Ivar remained at the feast, to keep his warriors entertained and show he was an active ruler.

At last his army was full, drunk and ready to retire.

Ivar took his crutch and pulled himself out of his seat.

‘Careful Ivar.’ Hvitserk warned.

‘I can make it to my chamber.’

‘That’s not what I meant, I’ve seen that woman toss men twice your size.’ he warned.

‘If she is as smart as she seems.’ Ivar assures before making his way to his chamber.

The chamber his beautiful mother and legendary father once shared.

When he was younger his mother used to tell him that one day he would sleep in that room with his wife and children…oh how he hoped it was true.

As he reached his destination Ivar dismissed the guards he had posted at the door.

‘My king, pardon me saying, but I think it best you sleep elsewhere. The woman was fuming something awful, then she just went quiet. It might not be safe.’ one of them warned.

‘You think I can not defend myself?’ Ivar asked, becoming annoyed with everyone warning him.

He watched as a look of panic came over the large man’s face. 

‘Of course not, my king…I only wish to do my job.’ he tried.

Lucky for the man that Ivar found the absolute terror in his eyes was humorous.

With a scoff and hand wave he dismissed the guards, sending them to get the next two men for their shift.

As they hurried off Ivar looked to the door, almost as if to defy the guard and his brother he confidently entered the room.

He threw the door open and barked out her name.

‘(Y/N)!’ 

The sight his eyes settled on was not at all what he had expected after the the warnings he had just received. 

She was sat on the bed with tears in her eyes.

And while for only a second she seemed caught off guard but she quickly hardened her eyes, but still she did not wipe her tears.

There would be no point in it, he had already seen her crying.

‘I see you have no shame.’ she spits.

‘What should I be ashamed of?’ he asked as he came in and sat down.

She made no effort to be be subtle in the way she stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the bed when he took his seat.

‘You are a despicable liar, back in my kingdom I’d have you killed.’ she said.

Ivar didn’t have to turn around to see that she was keeping her back turned to him.

‘I have told no lies…not to you at least.’ Ivar corrects.

‘You lie about lying.’ she scoffs.

‘Believe what you want, I know I spoke only the truth to you.’ Ivar said as he began to undo the straps of his braces.

In the following moment of silence Ivar sent a prayer up to the gods, hoping they would provide him with the right words to say in this situation.

He had painted this image of her in his mind, he saw her as this beautiful goddess that had no reason to doubt herself. What about her was there to be doubted?

‘You called me beautiful…that is a lie.’ she said softly.

‘I did call you beautiful, and it was not a lie. In fact I am starting to think I am the only cripple in this room…it seems to me that you may be blind to not see yourself as beautiful.’ Ivar said turning around to face her.

He was surprised to see that she was facing him…with more tears falling from her eyes.

‘Stop lying.’ she pleads.

Ivar was completely unsure of what to do…so he opted to keep quiet. That way he couldn’t say the wrong thing and upset her.

A tense silence fell over the room as Ivar threw off his braces and removed his tunic.

Ivar obviously saw the way you looked away once his chest was bare, and he took the time to take in that she was also wearing a silk night gown.

‘I am going to rest, tomorrow will be very tiresome, I also expect you to be at my side the whole time. So you too should go to sleep.’ he said, throwing the furs back and getting underneath them.

(Y/N) looked at him in confusion.

‘What are you doing? Get up.’ she said.

‘Why should I, my legs are sore and I am tired.’

‘I agreed to sharing a chamber, not a bed, get one of the slaves to make you a cot.’ she ordered.

‘I will not spend my first night as King of Kattegat on an uncomfortable cot, and I highly doubt you want to sleep on one either.’ Ivar reasoned.

‘I will not touch you if you do not allow it.’ he assured.

‘I knew you weren’t going to touch me, no man ever has. No man wants to.’ she says as she gets under the furs and turns away from him once more.

Before he could stop himself Ivar had moved up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

As soon as he’d done it Ivar back away and turned away from her.

‘Now whose the liar?’


End file.
